Unbelievable
by PrincePapaya666
Summary: Don't really have a summary for this. My first story, Looking for a beta. FenrirxHarry M for language and sexual themes and content
1. Chapter 1

Unbelievable(Titles subjected to change)

AN: To be honest i'm trying to figure out how to go about this, but whatever. I am looking for a beta, as my wife doesn't like my pairings(soon)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Words: 1,009

"It had been three days since a young boy has been reported missing. Witnesses say he was last seen running off into the dark woods near the pristine neighborhood." 'That child was always a wild one, we thought nothing of it when we saw him!' "Police are still search-" The television was abruptly cut off, the blackened screen reflecting the look of surprise on a young boy's face. "Oi, stop wasting your time here and go outside. Lazy shit." The individual who had turned said television off grumbled. He was an elderly man, residing in his late fifties, with salt and pepper hair and faint brown eyes, which were sharpened in mock anger at the younger. The child was no older than ten, with circular eyewear and a mop raven curls. His eyes were a light green, and his small face was twisted into a teasing glare. "Aw but the news was on the telly!" He gave a soft whine. The elder snorted and nudged him off the bed, ruffling his hair. " 'nough with the telly and go get some sun while it's still out."

This made the younger brighten significantly. It had been awhile since the two were able to venture outdoors, especially with the Major blizzard that slammed into them days before. It was during these months between december and February that frustrate the pair to an extent, however it seemed liked they acquired a break. "Yes sir, Anthony sir!" The younger gave a mock salute before slipping off the cotton sheets and quilts and darting from the room. Anthony barked out a laugh before following suit, stepping through the illuminated kitchen, only to find the glass sliding doors already pushed open, and a whooping child running barefooted upon the snowy ground. He knew he should've said something about him dressing a bit more appropriately (A large shirt and sweat pants? that's just not enough) however just watching the younger in pure happiness was enough for him. It felt as if he were back at home, with his pack, the pups huddled against their beta mothers as the others either rolled around or were out hunting. It hurt, being an Alpha with only a child as an only pack member, but he had promised himself that Harry was just enough, and when he became old enough to be ranked as either and Omega, Beta, or Alpha, than he could search for a new pack once more.

Harry kneeled upon the ground, ignoring the shudder as the fallen snow engulfed them in a blanket of white. He lowered his head, low enough that the tip of his nose touched the ice, only then did he rise back again and fall back. Anthony just guess it was his inner pup exploring the world's scents. A small breeze drifted their way, carrying the chill of air, however, something in it forced the elder man to freeze. 'musk...another?!' "Harry!" He called out urgently, his usual calm demeanor broken. 'That scent, it was the scent of another Alpha!' Harry perked up from where he had spread himself out, sitting up. The elder gestured for him to come behind him as he stepped outside. However, as the raven made to move, something snarled behind him. Without even having to look properly, just by smell alone he knew exactly who it was. Anthony dashed out and pulled Harry behind him, who stumbled and cowered behind him. "What're you doin' 'ere Fenrir?" Anthony was the first to speak, his eyes darkened in anger. Fenrir grinned, showing off his jagged teeth as he casually crossed his arms. This served only to anger the elder male. "What do ya think?" Fenrir drawled. "It's cold and i need ta expand my territory." "This ain't yer territory!" Anthony quickly cut the elder off. "I've already marked it, haven't I?" Fenrir smirked smugly, catching the elder off guard. "While you were inside, i got to all of yer territory." "Impossible! I never…" "You've been domesticated, like a fucking pet." The other Alpha's face turned disgusted. "You lost yer pack and yer land. Now yer gonna lose your sorry life-" "No!" Both males looked startled at the sudden voice. Harry was peaking around Anthony's tall body, glaring heatedly at Fenrir. "Don't kill him! I won't let you!" Anthony shot a furious look down at the younger, who shrank back in surprise, and fear. "Get in the house!" He roared. Harry jumped, dashing into the warm area and slamming the door shut. He knew it wasn't that Anthony _was_ mad at him. He was only trying to protect him. though it still frightened the younger to the core when he looked like that. More animalistic than the human he was raised by. He slid the blinds across the glass, obscuring his view of his sire, then crouched under the table, gently easing back until he had the entrance to the house in sight.

He waited for what seemed like hours, his hearing not strong enough to know what was happening outside, however he was smart enough to get the idea. He just hoped Anthony won. An Alpha killing another has every right to claim the dead Alpha's belongings. Anything, even people, and that idea frightened Harry to an extreme extent. As another time period lapsed, Harry felt his joints beginning to protest with the unnatural bend. He needed out, and soon. Shutting his emerald eyes, Harry waited with baited breath, only to perk up to the sound of the screen door sliding open. He won! Anthony was safe! Without a moment of hesitation, Harry crawled out from his uncomfortable space and ran into the figure, nuzzling the hard chest. "Didn't know you'd be so compliant with me, heh." Oh.

Harry blanched as he looked up to silver eyes, and a blood thirsty grin.

Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbelievable

AN: Oh precious darlings, you have no idea how much your reviews made my heart soar. With so much on my plate, having ya'll comment such lovely things makes me so happy. I will make this chapter a bit longer, just for all of you, because i just adore you all. A side note as well, I have decided this story will be a long one(my very first) because of how Harry will be emotionally disconnected to Fenrir. This will only be viewed in Harry's Point of view because i want Fenrir to retain some of his thoughts that swirl in that thick head of his, however there are small moments where you read his opinion on some matters and his body language.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and also please, i am in dire need of a Beta, I am not a fantastic writer, and I never will be. It'll be nice for a little bit of help.

2.

The feeling of absolute hate, a feeling Harry has never experienced in his short life, filled his body in a breathtaking rush. He felt his heart beat speed up with his emotions, which were fastly coming out of control. Thankfully, he still retained some common sense to quickly slip away from the murderous Alpha and hide behind the dining room table, teeth bared as he tried to look menacing. Being only a child, he only managed an annoyed pout. If Fenrir actually gave a shit about anything but his own self, he would have laughed himself breathless. However he was dealing with a dead Alpha's pack member, and a pup no less. Fenrir could care less, really, he should just rip out the brat's throat and be done with it.

Harry let a growl rip from his throat, backing away slowly. The door was only a few feet away, maybe the larger man was slower, just _maybe_ he could make a break for it. However, a thought nagged at him that it wasn't as a secure plan as he thought. That an adult werewolf could easily catch him if he truly wanted too, and that the best plan to do is to hide and hope to not pose a threat.

He really did hate his instincts. Both his options were equally fatal, a large chance in which he'd be caught and torn apart like a rag doll. He rather not have his insides splattered around in the house. As he continued to ponder that, he hadn't notice Fenrir stalking toward him until he felt rough fingers circle his neck and haul him upward, his toes barely even touching the cold tile below. "Hrk! N-No.." Harry choked out, His windpipe only halfway crushed within the iron grip. "Shut up." He heard a rough voice bark out, but it was barely registering in his hazing mind. His body, specifically his chest, screamed for oxygen, the limited amount slowing down to quickly. Black etched into his vision and he was beginning to feel heavy. Harry didn't want to die, but at least his death wasn't blood, at least he didn't damage anything of Anthony's. Was heaven real? Would Anthony be waiting for him? He hoped.

And then, he fainted.  
Year one, December sixteenth

When Harry came too, he nearly had a panic attack. Complete darkness surrounded him, and at first he suspected he was dead, which quickened his heart, and his breathing rate to an astounding level. He was already beginning to feel light head when a voice barked at him from his far left. "Shut the fuck up runt, go back to sleep." It wasn't the voice he wanted to hear. Where was Anth-

Oh. Harry stopped breathing for a moment as he remembered the previous day. How a peaceful day turned into a bloody nightmare. But..wait, why was he alive? The younger sat up suddenly, holding his head as a sudden wave of pain crashed through his head. It was as if someone had slammed it into the ground before cutting it completely open! "Guh!..." "Fucking moron what did I tell you?" He felt himself tipping back again by a strong force on his chest, forcing his head to slam against the cold floor underneath him. "Gah! Ow.." Tears welled up in his eyes on reflex, his unfocused eyes shooting up to glare at the offender.

"Don't give me that look you little shit, yer the one who woke me up." The fuzzy image of a male came before him. He couldn't see what he looked like, but he had a pretty good understand at who he was. "Hn." Was all harry grumbled out as he turned his back away from the man. Though he was calm now, his mind raced. Why was he alive? What will happen to him? Is he going to be sold? That thought forced a shudder out of him. He's heard those stories on the news. It was terrible to even think about.

He thought more of the grim possibilities of what would happen to him, until his eyelids became heavy, and he slipped into dreamless state. It was nice.

It only felt like minutes after when he was forcefully woken up by the sudden biting cold of now on his bare skin. He scrambled upwards and let out a rather shrill snarl at the snowy ground before quickly scuttling to the nearest large rock. He could hear a small bark of laughter as he struggled to not let his bare feet touch the ground. "Pathetic. I should've known that Alpha spoiled you." Harry turned his head to the voice, only being able to make out a fuzzy outline of the male however. "Don't worry, yer still young, i'll teach you."

Well Harry wasn't going to like this. Not one bit.

When he was younger, He was taught thoroughly that fighting was wrong, and that any act of violence was a terrible crime.

"But we kill animals and eat them...isn't that violence?" a five year old Harry Potter had asked, having made himself comfortable on his guardian's lap. Anthony smiled, having known the other would have said that. "Yes and no, youngling. It is the natural order that we kill to eat. When we kill, we have three options. Eat, protect, or just kill. Killing for no reason, is a terrible crime, and should never even be thought of. Protecting with killing, though effective, is not the answer, and can lead to distrust and hate. However, when we kill to eat, and feed our families, we give that being a purpose. Helping us survive. Do you understand?" Truthfully, at that time, Harry didn't, however he nodded his head obediently.

He was a pacifist through and through, he couldn't, wouldn't hit anybody. And the fuzzy look on the male's(his name was Fenrir? he couldn't remember well) face was all the proof he needed to know was what training was going to be about.

Goodness he hated his life.

AN: Well here it is! Finished it at 1:00am. Sigh, i'm sorry.


End file.
